


Puppy Love in Hawaii, a Decade Later

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Bunny (south park), Bunny in Hawaii, Fluffy, M/M, Soft sex, they’re so in love it’s disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Almost ten years later, Kenny and Butters are back in Hawaii for a little vacay and crazy in love with one another. Soft Bunny hours.





	Puppy Love in Hawaii, a Decade Later

The air was thick with gasps, moans, and creaks from the bed. 

It was a late night in Hawaii, a dimly lit room with the only light coming from a candle on the table by the door and the moon softly lighting the corner of the bed. 

Slim hands, a bandaid wrapped around the left index finger, gripped small hips tightly as they were lifted off the off-white sheets. 

A whimper came from the smaller blonde as he clutched the sheets with nimble hands. 

They had been here before, almost ten years ago, in this exact room. They had been so innocent - or, one of them had. 

Now they were sharing something important together on the island that had formed their close bond a decade ago, this time pressed up against each other whispering sinful things into each other’s mouths. 

“Please,” came as a gasp from Butters’ lips, his face contorted into an expression Kenny could only describe as libidinous. 

“Please what?” Kenny teased, gliding a hand up Butters’ thigh. 

“More, Ken,” Butters whined. “Harder.”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” Kenny said back to him, leaning forward and kissing his forehead before slamming into him repeatedly, feeling his abdomen tighten blissfully. 

Butters arched his back, tilting his head back into the pillowed underneath him. He let out a long and feminine moan, his face flushed and his eyes shut. A scar bared down his left eye from an incident when they were children; Kenny’s fault. They were playing with weapons and one thing lead to another. 

He admired Butters all around, staring down at how much of a mess he made his boyfriend. Butters still had that oversized blue Hawaiian shirt with the white flowers on it, this time a bit more tattered and messy. His shorts were thrown across the room and his boxers hung loosely around one ankle threatening to fall off at each movement. 

Butters’ mouth opened and his tongue sat subconsciously on his bottom lip. He moved a hand to Kenny’s blonde, thick hair and entangled his fingers into it and rested there. 

“Cute,” Kenny purred absentmindedly, complimenting his boyfriend whenever he wanted. It always made Butters so blushy and beautiful. 

Butters only flushed deeper, curling his toes at the feeling of being so close to his climax. Kenny knew he was close; Butters tugged two times to let him know. He obeyed, hoisting Butters’ hips up more to get a better angle. He did that and tensed his entire body, grinding into Butters as rough as he could. 

Butters let out a long moan from the back of his throat and finished all over his own chest. Kenny pulled out quickly, finishing on Butters’ thighs and the sheets. 

Soft breathing filled the room then, and blue eyes met. Kenny smiled lopsidedly at Butters, his crooked (and oddly white) teeth showing slightly. He usually covered his smile with his parka - his teeth were one of the major things he disliked about himself. Butters loved his teeth, though, and was glad he got to see his smile. Butters smiled shyly back at him, a pink tint to his face. 

Kenny pulled his shirt off and began to clean them up, tossing the shirt into the basket they kept all their dirty laundry in. He pulled his boxers back up and so did Butters. Kenny laid next to him, and Butters turned over and straddled the lanky blonde, kissing him with a smile still on his face. Kenny smiled back into the kiss, placing a hand on Butters’ waist and used the other to prop himself up. 

Butters opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kenny to enter his tongue. They made out in the quiet of the small room for a while, “I love you”s filling the silence occasionally. The only other sound was the waves crashing into the shore with delicacy. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep, cuddling and smiling as puppy lovers do. 

Everything was alright, they decided. Perfectly alright.

**Author's Note:**

> a little change from my normal writing! 
> 
> for my smut lovers - don’t worry, i’ll definitely make some more soon. 
> 
> i’m in a soft mood today. let’s see how long that lasts. 
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
